Burning Bright
by SuperNova23
Summary: Companion Piece to Slow Dancing in a Burning TV, my collaboration with Miss Hanamura. OC/OC. 50 sentence drabble. Theme taken from the 1sentence challenge at Livejournal.


#1 - Ring

The best sound he ever heard was his name ringing out in her voice

#02 - Hero

He was the embodiment of a knight; a blonde hero straight from a fairy tale book.

#3 – Memory

The more time he spent with her, the sharper her memory of her became

#04 - Box

She spent all night looking for the right gift, the right box, and the right bow to top it with—now all she needed was the courage to give it to him.

#5 – Run

When she tried to run, he would pull her back and give her a hand a squeeze of reassurance

#06 - Hurricane

She felt her heart thump in her chest when his lips drew closer, the proximity itself sending her thoughts reeling in an intangible hurricane.

#7 – Wings

They just wished they grow wings and fly away from everything.

#08 - Cold

He could be cold, calculating, but around her, he could be just a little _softer_.

#9 – Red

If anything dared to hurt her, he began to see red, and would make sure she was safe.

#10 - Drink

"Oh! Um... D-Did you want something to drink?" He laughed at the blush rising to her cheeks; she wasn't a bad host, but she was certainly a _bad_ conversationalist.

#11 – Midnight

She first saw him on the Midnight Channel, without knowing how their fates would intertwine.

#12 - Temptation

He wasn't one to give into tempation, but with her, it's getting harder to keep up the charade.

#13 – View

He always tried to see things from her point of view, and slowly get her to see his

#14 - Music

They were both in touch with the arts—whereas her love was for acting, his was in music, in the violin he held with such strong resolve.

#15 – Silk

Every time he touched her hand, her skin was as smooth as silk.

#16 - Cover

He'd be her shelter in the storm, her cover in the rain.

#17 – Promise

"Everything will be okay, I promise," He told her before she left him.

#18 - Dream

Her dream was to become an actress, but as she looks down at his sleeping form, she knows she'd push it away to keep him.

#19 – Candle

His feelings for her burned like a candle, sometimes waning, but never being snuffed out.

#20 - Talent

They had talent in the things they did, the things they say, the lies they told, and the masks they wore.

#21 – Silence

They were able to tell each other everything through the sound of silence.

#22 - Journey

She knew the journey ahead was a long one, but being able to stand by his side through it all made it worth it.

#23 – Fire

He was always there to save her from fire attacks, simply because it was the right thing to do.

#24 - Strength

She wishes she could be as strong as him; he'd lend her his strength if she asked.

#25 – Mask

Only around each other could they truly take off their masks.

#26 - Ice

He didn't see ice when he looked at her; he saw warmth, and beauty, and _love._

#27 – Fall

If she was going to fall, he would be waiting to catch her.

#28 - Forgotten

Had she really forgotten the chemistry they shared—all the touches, and glances and stolen kisses under the city lights?

#29 – Dance

Whenever their relationship came up, they always danced around the subject.

#30 - Body

She's caught him more than once staring at her body—he's seen her blush more than once because of it.

#31 – Sacred

She was sacred to him; he just wanted to worship her.

#32 - Farewells

Farewells were always necessary—you'd think they'd both be used to it by now.

#33 – World

With him by her side, she felt like she could take on the whole world.

#34 - Formal

He was always so formal, even with her, and at times it made her frown—if only for a little while.

#35 – Fever

When they sat alone together, they could feel their emotions reaching a fever pitch.

#36 - Laugh

He quickly picked up on all her little quirks—a laugh for when she's nervous, and a smile for when she wasn't.

#37 – Lies

He had told lies to himself, and she had been there for him when the truth came to the surface.

#38 - Forever

"I hope we stay friends for... A long time." Because after everything she's seen, she knows forever is a lie.

#39 – Overwhelmed

Whenever she was around, he was overwhelmed by her presence.

#40 - Whisper

Just a whisper is enough for her to lose herself, and find release.

#41 – Wait

"Wait a minute, let's think this over!" He held her to stop her from running off recklessly.

#42 - Talk

"Can we talk?" Could be easily translated into, "I wanted to hear your voice."

#43 – Search

He would search everywhere for her, he would make finding her his only priority

#44 - Hope

Hope was a fragile thing, even moreso than she was, when he sees her take another beating—if not by herself than the Shadows dancing around them.

#45 – Eclipse

He was her Sun, and she would make sure he was never eclipsed.

#46 - Gravity

Gravity had no place between them... They could always create their own.

#47 – Highway

She didn't miss the city fumes, or the loud highway beneath her window, but she would miss the place where she first met him

#48 - Unknown

With him, the unknown wasn't frightening—to her it was absolutely_ terrifying_, but he had always been the better liar.

#49 – Lock

She was the key used to open the lock on his heart.

#50 - Breathe

He wishes he could breathe her in, inhale everything about her in an instant


End file.
